


Happy unattached drifter Christmas,Dean

by Captain Castiel (EinBlackwood)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, M/M, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EinBlackwood/pseuds/Captain%20Castiel
Summary: Castiel wanted to bake a pie for Dean for Valentine's Day,but things didn't exactly go as planned...





	Happy unattached drifter Christmas,Dean

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for a collection challenge,but it didn't meet the minimum word requirement.That being the case,I decided to submit it here as a short one shot. I might add more later,but for right now,I'm all out of ideas for this one.

It was the night before Valentine's day, and this evening found Castiel sitting on the couch binge-watching the Food Network like he'd been doing for the past week. The angel wanted to make a cherry pie for Dean,but it needed to be perfect. The host of this particular show was a cheerful woman in her late twenties who wore an apron with pink cupcakes on it. "Today,I'm going to show you how to bake the perfect cherry pie.I recommend using fresh cherries,but if you're pressed for time,you can just use canned cherries instead." Castiel eyed the screen suspiciously. There are canned cherries? What a strange concept... The host then explained how to go about making the dough.About twenty minutes later,she pulled a finished cherry pie from somewhere off screen. Why wouldn't she just wait for the other pie to finish baking? Did it only take twenty minutes to bake a pie? There seemed to be a lot of preparation at the beginning,so it had to take longer than that,didn't it? The show had left Castiel with more questions than answers. Do humans find these kinds of programs useful? Did I miss something? Feeling rather defeated,he sighed and stood up.Just then,the front door opened,and Dean and Sam came into the living room.Castiel quickly turned off the TV. "Watching porn again,Cas?" Dean asked,grinning. "I,uh...Yes.Yes,I was." They'd gone to the store for milk.It was supposed to be a quick in and out trip,but then Sam remembered that they had nothing at home to make dinner. There was still half a load of dishes in the kitchen sink,so Castiel decided to do them.Dean began making dinner,while Sam sat down to read Fifty Shades of Grey. Dean pulled out his phone and opened Pandora.He scrolled through his playlists before deciding on Alice in Chains.Castiel looked at Dean. "What's that sound?" He asked. "Alice in Chains." Castiel looked horrified. "Dean, who's Alice,and why is she in chains?" Did they need to go save her? Dean put a hand over his mouth to hide his grin. "Alice isn't a person.It's a band.They're the ones who do this song." Castiel shot Dean a confused look,and nodded slowly before returning to the dishes.Soon,dinner was done,and the three of them sat down to bacon and avocado cheeseburgers and fries. "So, what are you going to do for Valentine's Day,Dean?" Sam asked his younger brother,who shrugged. "Eh,I don't know.Not really feeling it this year,I guess." 'That's Dean's favorite holiday. All the more reason I need to make it perfect.' Once dinner was done,Castiel did the dishes again,and Sam dried them,and put them away.

After that,Dean sat down to watch a horror movie. Castiel was curled up next to him with his head in the hunter's lap.Dean smiled,and played with the angel's hair. Sam went back to reading his book. Soon, Dean and Sam headed off to bed. Castiel stayed in the living room,where he considered watching another cooking show. That first one wasn't very helpful.So logically,anything else I watch won't be either. The angel decided against it,opting to get into bed with Dean instead.Cas moved so that his back was against Dean's chest.Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist,pulling him closer.Castiel smiled contently.Even though he didn't need to sleep,he closed his eyes all the same.The following afternoon,Deand and Sam left to run errands,leaving Castiel to his secret mission.After a quick warp to the local Wal-Mart,he had everything he needed to bake the pie.He'd also picked up a Valentine's Day card for Dean.Castiel got to work. Soon,an odd smell filled the kitchen. Is it...burning? Castiel took the pie out of the oven,and sure enough,the crust was as black as coal. The angel set the burnt monstrosity on the stove and sighed. 'Now, what am I going to do?' That was all he had planned. Castiel considered simply buying a pie,but decided not to.It would have meant more to Dean because the angel had made it. I've still got the card,but... Castiel tossed the burnt pie into the garbage can before going into the living room,and flopping down on the couch to sulk. Thinking back to the show,he realized he'd forgotten to put the foil protectors on the pie prior to baking it. When Dean and Sam got back home,Dean noticed that Castiel was moping. "Cas,what's wrong?" Castiel looked at the hunter. "I was trying to bake you a pie for Valentine's Day,but I burnt it.I forgot the foil protectors,Dean..." Dean,of course,had no idea what foil protectors were.Even though Cas hadn't succeeded,he still appreciated the thought. "That's really sweet of you,Cas.It's the thought that counts." Castiel frowned. "That may very well be,but the mere thought won't get you any pie." Dean smiled and pulled Castiel into a hug. He didn't like seeing his little angel upset. "It's okay, honey, really. But..." Castiel blinked. "Yes?" Dean pulled back and produced a bouquet of red roses.The flowers were wrapped in white tissue paper that had gold hearts printed on it. Dean handed the roses to Castiel,who gasped,and then grinned from ear to ear. "Dean...They're beautiful.Thank you." Dean smiled. "You're welcome.They're not as beautiful as you,but..." Dean and Cas went into the kitchen,and Dean put the roses in a vase full of water,and added some plant food.

Castiel then remembered the card. "I have something for you,too." The angel said,handing the card to Dean.The hunter opened it,and grinned instantly. It read: 'I love you with all my heart,Dean.Will you be my Valentine?' in Enochian,and it had little hearts and angel wings drawn above and below the text. "Thanks,Cas." The angel nodded. "Happy unattached drifter Christmas,Dean."


End file.
